


Reminiscence

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five wakes up in the middle of the night, and gets to thinking about where his life's ended up.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Take this as you will.

Five wakes up to the pitch black of the middle of the night and the warm, strong arms of someone wrapped around him. In his slightly frazzled state he sits up and the man holding him grunts. His arms tighten, and Five is brought back to his side. 

Five wakes up a bit more at that, and takes in the warm, soft blanket draped over his lap and legs. When his eyes focus he realises he’s in their makeshift living room, lying against Diego’s side, his muscular arm wrapped tightly around Five, makes him huff. He relaxes into the couch a little more, fidgeting until he’s in a more comfortable position. 

Klaus, who leans on Diego’s other side with his face smashed into his shoulder, is also passed out, and, as Five glances around he sees the rest of his siblings are asleep as well. The tv turned long turned off, and the soft sound of rain echoed through the open room. 

They’d had a movie night. Since Ben had been dragged back from the dead he was only partially caught up on pop culture past 2006, and Five had even less knowledge about it. So of course Klaus had invited them all to hang out and watch legally blonde, all three of them. Including the tragic third movie that totally lacked the presence of Elle. 

Ugh, Five was talking like the rest of his family now. 

His family, who are all around him, wrapped in blankets in a warm room. Asleep, safe in the knowledge that there is no longer any impending Apocalypse on the horizon. There’s no reason to fear for their lives. Their father isn’t around, and with him truly gone, so went a lot of the weird, awkward tension between many of them. 

Things were ok for once. 

Everything ran smoothly. 

All that he had fought so hard to get back to, fought so hard to stop the apocalypse for, was safe and healthy. Their lives were slowly improving. 

Luther was a little sketchy on life direction, but was still trying to figure out what to do with it without the confines of their father’s expectations. Allison decided to continue her career as an actress, which didn’t surprise Five, though her regular phone calls to the house did. Klaus was more sober than not these days thanks to Ben, who was _alive_ (and Five has to admit it’s all he ever wanted), and of course Vanya who was writing another book. 

Though thankfully not another dossier on their lives. 

Five considers turning on the TV in an attempt to figure out what time it is, but leaves it, in favour of curling his body further around Diego’s. 

There's another difference. Something else he hadn’t really expected to achieve, but had anyway. He had Diego. His partner. His lover. His _boyfriend_. As juvenile and unsophisticated as the word felt on his lips, it felt pleasant. People knew instantly what they were when they said it. 

Life was so _good_ right now. 

There were times when he was in the apocalypse where he fantasized about this. Vivid hallucinations of his family as they say around, laughter, light jabs and teasing remarks greeted Five in those visions. Even Vanya in his imagination was loved and included because that was all he’d ever wanted for her. 

Those dreams had gotten him through the dry tougher and parched throat that accompanied him all year long. Through his attempts to search for more pieces of cloth before winter, hands bloody from his attempts to move rubble. 

Imagining how good it would be to have his family back was a strong aphrodisiac. When he read through Vanya’s book he’d noted all the incidents that he should’ve been there to fix. All the pain he could stop. 

It had been hopeless at the time, but he’d kept living, for them. 

When he started to work for the commission, those fantasy’s pushed him even more. He needed to figure out the equation. He drew, and wrote, until his hand cramped, and he’d forced himself to learn to write with his left, until he needed to replace his notebook, pages more black then they were white. Of course his desperation had consequences, and he’d ended up in his fourteen year old body, only five of his siblings stood in front of him. 

And that body sucked. He was used to being tall, and handsome, a little old sure, but it was better than being trapped at fourteen. 

However, when he saw them all for the first time in almost four decades. _Alive_.

It was worth it. 

Now, in this room, at night. The sound of water as it hit the house echoing through the room, the heater making him want to throw off the blanket draped across him, surrounded by his family, a body almost thirty. He felt at peace with it all. 

“You awake?” Diego’s voice sounds quiet over the rain. 

“Yes,” Five answers simply, and Diego hums. 

“Come on, I don’t wanna sleep on the couch I’ll get cramps,” Diego says as he removes his arms from around Five and Klaus, their other brother grumbles in his sleep at the loss of contact. 

“Old man,” Five comments. He sits up as Diego himself stands. When Five continue to sit and not move, his bones feel heavy and his skin too hot. They should really turn the heater down. 

“I’ll carry you,” Diego adds and Five smiles at that, and takes the hand Diego offers him. “You're such a baby,” Diego comments as he picks up Five and he laughs as he nuzzles into Diego’s neck. Five shuts his eyes, and goes back to sleep, content. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this, but considering my other 3 project are a minimum of 5-10 thousands I wanted to post something short and sweet (I guess)
> 
> As always feedback, comments and criticism is welcome.


End file.
